


Behind blue eyes

by Morositas



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Past Rape/Non-con, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: This a Collection of Drabbles about Dennis/Casey which follows the kidnapping plot.





	1. I. - Casey

**Author's Note:**

> A chronological order will most likely be followed in the publication of the Drabbles.

She wakes up on the floor of a room. 

_Where is she?_ She doesn't know it yet.

The lightbulb that descends from above turns on and off intermittently, almost on the verge of electrocution. 

She sits upright.

The last memory she has before all of this confuses her, because it's so blurry. _Blue_. _Eyes_. _Him_. The blue eyes that belong to him. _His blue eyes_. 

_Who is he?_ She doesn't know it yet.

The light goes out. She's alone in the darkness. 

She staggers to reach the door that it's _locked_ from the outside.

He's the _captor_ , she's the _captive_.


	2. II. - Casey

She crouches on the floor, but some grains of dust penetrate her lungs causing her to cough. She coughs on repeat. One time. Two times. Three times. She's making _too much_ noise. 

She presses her palm against her mouth, preventing herself to make other sounds.

She puts herself on all fours. She's searching for any _object_ that could help her to defend herself from him, but she can't find anything.

She hears the creak of the hinges, the door opens, she sees the gleam of light. She flattens against the wall as if she's part of it. 

She's on _alert_. The _fear_ seizes her.


	3. III. - Casey

Her big, dark and doe eyes widen in shock. She's so fearful of what's going to happen to her. 

The fire of the candle illuminates the obscurity, as if the _lightness_ devours the _blackness_.

She watches him. She expects him to hurt her in any way, but he doesn't do or say anything yet.

"Who are you?" she asks him after picking up the courage, "what's your _name_?" she asks him.

He turns to face her. He fixes the pair of glasses on his nose. 

She manages to glimpse his facial features, but just a part of them because he's still _hidden_ in the shadows.


	4. IV. - Casey

" _It doesn't matter_ " he replies to her as he changes the light bulb, " _you're going to die_ " he asserts through a voice _devoid_ of any _emotion_ that hits her like a staple.

There is so much light that almost blinds her, because of the violence through which it strikes her. She still can't put him into focus. 

He looks at her with a frown, as if there's something very wrong with her. Those blue orbs of his make her tremble with fear.

They're _frozen_. 

There something or someone cruel _crystallized_ behind it: there could be death behind them.

 _His eyes might freeze her heart_.


	5. V. - Casey

"Your shirt is dirty" he says to her, "take it off" it's not a request but an order.

She wonders what his intentions are with her, but she decides to follow those instructions. 

Their eyes meet each other: it's the clash of fire against the ice. Ice might burn as much as fire.

She turns to face the wall.

She lifts the fabric, she slowly undresses and she removes her shirt. She feels so vulnerable, even though she still has the protection of many other layers of clothes. All scars are most likely still hidden.

The light bulb rocks back and forth from the ceiling.


	6. VI. - Casey

" _You_ " he calls her out through such a firm, hard and cold voice, causing her to shiver as if something is going to happen between them, “ _turn over_ ” he orders her sternly.

She turns towards him, since he might not like the fact that she's giving him her back. 

She covers herself with her hands and arms trying to hide the upper part of her body, but a bit of skin shines under the gleam. 

"Put your dirty shirt in the washing machine" he tells her, pointing to a door which is an access for a bathroom.

She obeys him, but nevertheless she remains alone among four walls that are shrinking around her.

He's _gone_ again.


	7. VII. - Casey

She wishes she could break down the four walls that imprison her in a cage.

She curls up on herself, shredding so many silent tears so nothing and nobody can hear her cry. She passes out on the floor due to exhaustion. 

She wakes up _alone_ in the room, but there's a _jacket_ over her that keeps her very warm. She brings it to her nostrils, smelling the traces of _cologne_ that are still on the fabric. She presses the garment against herself. She likes the scent. _It must belong to him_. It's _his_.  

 _She still doesn't even know his name_.


	8. VIII. - Casey

She curls up in a corner of the room, wrapping herself in the jacket that was given to her by him. She leans against the wall with her body, she closes her eyes and she caresses the cracks with her fingertips, almost as if she hopes to escape through them. 

The noises break the silence. Door. Steps. Breath. Him. The man with blue eyes. He's back to her, with her, for her.

“ _Your name_ ” she begs him, “ _please_ ” she pleads him through her trembling lips.

“ _Dennis_ ” he replies to her in an empty voice, then he settles the bed, the tray of food and the clothes.

All of this is for her.


	9. IX. - Casey

She turns to the wall so as not to have to look at him. She hugs herself in an embrace, trying in any way to stifle the sobs despite the tears on her cheeks.

" _Why are you doing this to me?_ " Casey asks Dennis in a faint whisper, as if the words are about to break down like her, " _I don't deserve all of this_ " she tells him by finding the courage to face him so to confront him.

" _Scream, if you want, cry_ " Dennis tells Casey through a voice that knows no mercy or pity for her, " _but nothing and nobody can hear you, find you or see you here. You're alone_ " he warns her.


	10. X. - Casey

“Where are you going?” Casey asks Dennis as she takes a step towards him, "will you leave me _again_?” she asks him with bleary eyes being on the verge of tears.

 _She tries to grab his wrist to make him stay with her, but she's pushed away from him_. She hits the wall by crashing against it. She emits a moan of pain, because her back is already aching so badly. 

" _Don't touch me_ " Dennis glares at Casey with a stare that could pierce her from side to side, " _don't you ever dare to touch me again_ " he points out through glacial eyes where fire burns.


	11. XI. - Casey

There's a part of her that breaks apart by shattering to pieces when he slaps her hand away. _The jacket that she's wearing on her shoulders drops on the floor_. 

The hope that he can free her from this prison fades until it vanishes into the void. _He's not going to help her_. 

She glances over her hand: the skin is still _reddish_ in some spots. _It hurts her heart more than it hurts her body_.

The way he reacts against her is _insane_. It's as if her gesture of physical contact _burns_ him, causing him a _scar_ where she dares to touch him.


	12. XII. - Casey

She picks up the _jacket_ from the floor that she holds out to him. She doesn't want it anymore. _She doesn't want something - anything - that makes her think of him_. She doesn't needs it anymore. No more. 

"It's _dirty_ " Dennis says to Casey _refusing it_.

She _throws_ it into a corner of the room just to have a _reaction_ from him. The way she tosses it away is filled with a rowdy rage.

She stares straight into his eyes. It's a _challenge_. She's going to win against him, and he's going to loose against her. All of this madness must come to an end.


	13. XIII. - Casey

Casey notices a sudden change in Dennis. His jaw contracts, his fists clench and his teeth tighten. She expects him to beat her up until she bleeds to death, since she believes he's capable of hurting her so badly. He's _taller_ than her, _stronger_ than her, _bigger_ than her. He could kill her. 

But, despite all of her fears, nothing happens between the four walls of the room. 

She needs few instants to realize that he's holding himself back, as if he doesn't want to harm her. 

She wants to _trigger_ him. 

" _Get out of here_ " it's an order from Casey to Dennis.


	14. XIV. - Casey

Casey is about to move Dennis. Away. She wants to prove him that she can fight him. 

And, when her hands come into contact with his chest, it's like _something explodes_.

He grabs her tightly, forcefully, hefty. He increases the grip on her to the point that he's leaving marks on her skin. 

She's _pushed_ against the wall by him.

He overhangs her thanks to his height, thanks to his strength and thanks to his weight. 

She's _trapped_ in a corner by him.

There's no way out. 

She tries to get rid of him, but she can't do it despite all the efforts. She's _lost_.


	15. XV. - Casey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 15th chapter is at your own interpretation, but it's probably the chapter that explores **Dennis's darkest insticts**.

" _No, no, no_ " Casey almost _screams_ at Dennis, trying to escape him but she can't get rid of him, " _please, I'm sorry, please_ " she's _begging_ him not to do it. 

She knows that he doesn't care about her at all: he's going to do to her whatever he wants to do to her. 

He pulls her jacket off with a tug by uncovering part of her skin, which reveals some of her _cicatrix_. 

She widens her big, watery and doe eyes in shock.

She looks at him.

She notices that he's staring at her _scars_ visible under the dim light.

 _She spots a tear on his face_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be about Casey's question looking for Dennis's answer: what would he have done to her if he hadn't seen the scars?


	16. XVI. - Casey

He _confuses_ her. It's just when he seems about to _hurt_ her that he _stops_ , he stares at those _scars_ and he _cries_ , but she can't figure out which could be the reason to block the rage that just fades away. 

"What is it?" Casey lashes against Dennis with a fierce glare that could pierce him, " _what was that? What was that?_ " she asks her by pouring all the anger that devours her from the inside.

She wants to hurt him as much as he does to her. He deserves it. 

She notices that he's shaken by a series of _shivers_.


	17. XVII. - Casey

Her brown eyes are in his blue eyes.

"What would you have done to me?" Casey asks Dennis as she repeatedly _hits_ him on his chest, "what would you have done to me?" she trembles all over as she _punches_ him with all the violence she manages to unleash against him, but he doesn't react.

He's still and silent, _as if he can no longer react in any way_.

“Say something! Do something!” she _screams_ at him, but then she falls to her knees on the floor distraught by the efforts, “say anything, do anything” she mumbles softly, wetting the tiles with _tears_.


	18. XVIII. - Casey

She bursts into tears by wetting the pavement, crying her heart out.

"Stop crying" Dennis warns Casey, _but his broken voice reveals that he's holding back the emotions_ , “stop crying" he repeats again, while he bends over her, he grabs her by her shoulders and he pulls her up.

She looks at him for a while. She feels like she's about to faint in front of him, but she clings to him not to fall to the ground.

“Be careful” he suggests her by keeping her in balance with his hands on her hips.

She trembles slightly in fear of him.


	19. XIX. - Casey

She puts her hands on his hands, making their fingers touch each other. She expects him to reject her, but he doesn't do it. _Not this time_.

She's shaken by a series of chills, and he's shaken by a series of chills too. They shiver together.

" _You're trembling_ " Casey whispers to Dennis. 

" _You're trembling too_ " Dennis whispers back to Casey.

"Why are you so afraid of being touched?" she asks him as she looks at him, but she can perceive a change in him as if it triggers him. 

The physical contact between them stops very abruptly.

It feels like she asks him a question too painful to answer.


	20. XX. - Dennis

It's the first time that anyone touches him in this way, which makes him doubt if it's _real_ or _unreal_ by scaring him. It upsets him, creating _chaos_ inside of him, it's breaks him. It's shattering him to pieces, making him feel _vulnerable_. 

“I have to go” Dennis says all of a sudden by letting Casey go.

He slams the door against the frame causing a dull thud that echoes within the walls of the hideout. He locks her up from the inside. 

He stifles a moan: the headache is killing him.

Dennis can already feel Patricia who's trying to rise up from the abyss.


	21. XXI - Dennis

He staggers towards the bathroom, he leans on the sink to avoid falling and he grunts in pain. He raises his head, he watches his reflection in the mirror and he shakes his head. He despises himself.

" _What_ would you have done to her?" it's Patricia's question for Dennis.

"I wouldn't have done _anything_ to her" it's Dennis's answer for Patricia.

"Would you have raped her?" she asks him.

"No, I wouldn't have raped her" he answers her.

" _Are you sure?_ " she asks him.

" _I'm sure_ " he answers her.

He convinces himself that what defines him aren't his thoughts but his actions.


	22. XXII. Dennis

"You know the _rules_ " Patricia reminds Dennis, "you have to respect the rules: you must exercise control over yourself through discipline" she orders him in a serious tone.

He's being overwhelmed by a twinge of headache that shakes him, causing him to feel so much worse. He grits his teeth, he clenches his jaw and he tightens his fists, trying to hold himself back. It's becoming unbearable: the spasms are turning into something uncontrollable.

His pulse and his breath speed up.

"I didn't hurt her!" he screams against the mirror as if he's screaming at himself.

He must keep her safe from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on both **Instagram** and **Tumblr** : I'm @ _caseycrumb24_.  
> I'm always accepting prompts for Dennis/Casey, Kevin/Casey and The Beast/Casey fanfictions.


	23. XXIII. Dennis

He observes his reflection on the glass surface, while his mouth opens, he swallows a lump that slides down his throat and he closes his mouth.

The _rage_ pervades him, taking possession of him as if it has control over him.

He tries to inhale and exhales air into his lungs, but can't breathe in any way. 

He tightens his jaw, he grits his teeth and he clenches his fists, almost as if he wants to restrain himself from doing it. He smashes the mirror with a punch, shattering it to thousands pieces.

The blood leaks from his knuckles to the sink, dirtying with redness the immaculate whiteness.


	24. XXIV. - Casey

_Noises_. The source of them is unknown to her, which puts her on alarm due to it. She can't distinguish any of them. It's rather scary for a prisoner who's in a prison not to have some knowledge about it. 

She approaches the door through very hesitant steps: she's afraid of it. _She wonders what or who could ever cause them_.

She closes her eyes, she puts her ear on the door and she opens her eyes. She wants to try to pick up every single sound echoing beyond the wooden surface. 

She's willing to understand what's going on the other side, but it seems almost _impossible_.


	25. XXV. Casey

Casey thinks about Dennis, even though she can't even realize the weight of those thoughts about him. 

There's something between Dennis and Casey, _no matter how much they pretend not to feel it_ , there's something between Dennis and Casey. It exists. It's everywhere, becoming real, meaningful and true. 

She slides herself against the wall, until she tumbles down to the floor. 

“Dennis” her voice breaks apart while she's calling him out.

She raises up her head, she stares at the door and she lowers down her head.

Her heart is torn to pieces. She's impotent. 

She wants to meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
>  **PS:** if anyone is passionate about **roleplay** , **I'm also looking for a roleplay partner to roleplay Dennis/Casey** (I would most likely play Dennis). You can contact me on my social networks which are @caseycrymb24 both on Tumblr and Instagram, otherwise I also have others.


End file.
